


Following The River

by Malwa1216



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Corpo V (Cyberpunk 2077), Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Friendship, Fuck canon endings, Happy Ending, I have no idea what I'm doing, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Spoilers, They’re gonna be happy, they deserve better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:06:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28373616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malwa1216/pseuds/Malwa1216
Summary: Collection of oneshots focused on Female V and her beloved Robocop River Ward (guest starring Johnny Silverhand). Contains spoilers.
Relationships: Female V/River Ward, Johnny Silverhand & Female V, River Ward/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	1. Fuck the police

It was just another usual day to you. You got your jobs done and fucked with gangs. Nothing dangerous happened, but you felt tired this evening. Johnny was surprisingly quiet today, but you got your attack while you were coming home. Your head was burning and your vision was limited for couple of minutes. The truth was cruel, Relic was slowly killing you. You had to get this shit out of your system ASAP. Anders Hellman was your only hope, but even he couldn’t help you right now. You needed to keep fighting and looking for more clues and info.

Once you entered your apartment, you quickly took off your clothes and hit the showers. Cold water relaxed and made you feel a little better. When you headache was completely gone you actually felt hungry. Last time you ate was early in the morning, you were too busy for lunch during the day. You changed your clothes to loose tank top and hotpants and went to the kitchen.

You grabbed some snack, sat on a couch and turned on TV. You wanted to watch something, nothing catched your interest, but you kept it playing in the background. “Burrito XXL never tasted this good,” you thought to yourself while eating your meal. It wasn’t really your taste, but it felt like it was the best food on Earth this moment. You were more hungry than you thought.

Seconds after, some other thoughts crossed your mind. Exactly one week ago Elizabeth Peralez and her husband contacted you to investigate death of Night City’s Mayor because they didn’t believe NCPD did everything to solve this case. It was odd to you, that they asked for your help. You didn’t want to get involved into politics, but you needed cash, so you accepted their offer. During this mission you met River Ward, NCPD’s Detective and you were working together till the end of this case. It was fine working with him, you would be good partners in action.

He made good impression on you. He was dedicated to his job and he had a good heart. It wasn’t something you saw every day these days, especially in Night City. He was a good cop. Probably one the last of this kind. And good-looking one, to be honest. And you really liked sound of his voice. Oh yes, he was definitely your type.

You couldn’t stop thinking how he was doing. During investigation it turned out, that this case was way more complicated and his partner, Detective Han, covered important things up. River wanted to report all of this to Internal Affairs. He hoped, that new clues would make this case reopened. You weren’t this optimistic, but encouraged him to do so anyway. It was clear to you how much compromised was this system. But still, you wanted him to succeed. After a while, you took your phone and decided to text him.

**_Hey, River. What’s up? Any news on Mayor’s case?_ **

**_Hey, V. I’m busy atm. I’ll tell you when I’m done with all of this shit._ **

**_Sure. We’ll stay in touch :)_ **

He didn’t respond. It looked like he was really busy. Or perhaps something was wrong. You started to worry, but couldn’t do anything else but wait. As soon as you put your phone on coffee table, your vision glitched. You weren’t in a mood for his bullshit now, but sadly, you couldn’t control it. Johnny appeared next to you on a couch, with his legs and arms crossed.

“For fuck sake, V. Don’t do it,” he said annoyed.

“Do what?” you asked him, having no clue the hell he was talking about.

“Stop thinkin’ about him. He’s a cop,” Johnny responded loudly.

“So what he’s a cop? He’s alright. I just wanted to know…” you said, slowly getting annoyed.

“Do what I always did and everyone else in this city. Fuck. The. Police. Period. After all, we have better things to do, don’t we?” he didn’t let you finish your sentence.

“Go fuck yourself, Johnny.” you almost screamed at him. 

And just like that, after you said it, he disappeared. You cursed. This fucking rocker boy really pissed you off. It wasn’t anything wrong with thinking of River. You and Johnny didn’t get along from the beginning, but it started to change some time ago. He really wanted to help you out, you could see that, but since one week he acts like a son of a bitch. It started during that investigation with River. And now, he just dropped that bomb. For a second it looked like he was jealous. You really didn’t know what was on his mind. But you didn’t care. You will think of anyone the fuck you want. He won’t control it. But he was right about one thing. You both have important shit to do. And that’s what you need to focus on. 


	2. To the rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, there's not enough River and V so far, but believe me, upcoming chapters are going to be focused strictly on them.
> 
> I want to wish you all Happy New Year. 2020 has been real bitch to most of the people. I have to admit, it was mixed year to me either, but I managed somehow. Fortunately, covid didn’t touch me or anyone from my close ones, but I had different shit to deal with. Due pandemic my neurosis got worse, but I feel much better now (at least I hope so). But something unexpected also happened. After a long time, I started to write. Last time I had time/will to do it was in high school/early college. It feels so good to write fanfics again (I’m aware I suck at this, but it gives me joy). There’s hope upcoming year will be better. Stay safe everyone and don’t lose hope. It’s going to be better. It has to be.
> 
> I just finished game. I went through each ending and… I don’t like any of them. They are all bitter-sweet at some point. V deserves better, River deserves better, everyone in this game deserves better. Life’s depressing enough. I just want my love birds to be happy, dammit. So, I’m gonna create my own canon. End of the rant. Thank you for your attention, you can go now. Or you can read this chapter, if you don’t have enough of my shit.

Days passed by, you spent most of the time with Panam and Judy. Both of them needed your help with various shit and you were there for them. Judy was okay, but you couldn’t see her as one of your closest friends. Panam, for a change, was fucking fantastic – so wild and fun. Seriously, if you were a guy you would fall in love with her. You were two crazy bitches and noone could mess with you. Even Johnny liked her, but it wasn’t a surprise.

You were done with all of the tasks for today, so you wanted to pay a visit to Misty and Viktor. You didn’t have much time for them recently and you wanted to made it up to them today. When you were on your way, someone called you. River Ward.

You were surprised and your heart skipped a beat. He didn’t give any sign of life for days. He was supposed to tell you how this case with Mayor’s death ended up, but he never did. You realized it was just one-time action and you would never heard from him again. Perhaps it was for the best. You had your own shit to deal with. But now, just like that, he wanted to talk to you. You had to pick up this call.

“Hey, River. It’s good to finally hear you,” you said with slight joy.

“V, hey. I know I was quiet, but… I need your help,” his voice was filled with distress.

“Yeah, sounds like it. What happened?” you asked.

“I shouldn’t talk about this on the holo. We gotta meet,” River replied.

“When and where, tell me,” you inquired.

“Glen, tonight. I’ll flick you the details. Will you make it?” he asked.

“Of course,” you ensured him.

“Thanks, V. This means a lot to me. Till then,” he sounded a bit relieved.

You had to party with Panam tonight, but your plans changed. River sounded really concerned, some serious shit was happening, you had to help him. You called Panam and explained why you couldn’t meet with her, fortunately she understood. Johnny appeared after you stopped talking to her. You knew he was going to be whiny again, you could feel it.

“Christ, V. Have some dignity and respect for yourself,” he said with a cigarette in his mouth.

“What’s it, Johnny? What words of wisdom I’m goin’ to hear now?” you crossed your hands.

“Guy’s been silent for days and now when he calls you come runnin’ like an obedient dog to him,” he said and then puffed on a cigarette.

“Yeah, he was silent, but come on, Johnny. This sounded like it was something important. You heard it yourself,” you tried to explain to him.

“Yeah, yeah. You’re pathetic,” Johnny said disrespectfully.

“Care to elaborate?” you asked annoyed.

“Nope. You know exactly what I’m talkin’ about,” he took off his sunglasses and stared at you.

“Jesus Christ. Don’t you have better things to do than just whine? I’m going to help him anyway,” you had enough of his shit.

“I hope it ain’t gonna become a habit. You should focus on something else. You’re dying, remember?” he took on his sunglasses.

“Fuck you, Johnny,” you cursed.

He showed you middle finger and was gone right after that. “Such a pain in the ass,” you thought to yourself. He was acting like a whiny bitch again. All because River called you and you agreed to help him. Your rocker boy had some serious issues with him. And you, you simply liked this boy in blue. You didn’t spend much time with him, but still you felt good around him. You just realized, you had a crush on him. It wasn’t a big deal to you, it wasn't the first time it happened. And that could be a reason why Johnny went apeshit.

But you knew this crush wouldn’t last long, it always faded away pretty quick for you. After all, it wasn't a good time in your crazy life to fall in love. You wouldn’t let it happen. You were dying and you still didn’t know if this process could be stopped. You had to find a way to stay alive, that was your top priority. But if someone you liked and respected asked for your help, you couldn’t refuse.

* * *

You didn’t expect River to have such a problem. His nephew Randy disappeared and he had serious suspicion that Peter Pan kidnapped him. This sick fuck was abducting teens and giving them hormones, anabolic steroids and stimulants. Police managed to catch him, but he was hurt during the gunshot and he remained unconscious till this day, so noone could interrogate him. Cops knew that he kidnapped other seven teens, but had no idea where to look for them. So, River asked you to help him find Randy.

You and River had to receive BDs of Peter Pan’s dreams from the lab. Your badge hoped they could help you find some clues. You had to find your way there, going through the front door wasn’t an option. You sneaked into the lab. Yeah, you broke the law with the police officer next to you. You were constantly living on the edge of law, so it wasn’t such a big thing to you, but for River, it was something huge. His superiors kept him of this case. He was desperate, he had to do whatever it takes to bring his nephew home. You understood that, you would do the same if someone from your loved ones was missing.

Unfortunately, you left lab empty-handed. Riv’s friend (or ex-friend or maybe ex-girlfriend) caught you and kicked you out. Perhaps she would help you, but you needed to look for something first. River had an idea on where to start. You also found out that he lost his badge. Guess you knew how this case with Mayor’s death ended up. I had to be extremely difficult to him. When you got fired from Arasaka you thought your life was over, but you’ve got Jackie. He showed you that your life was about to start over. You wouldn’t make it without him. Thanks to him you become the V you are today. Damn, you missed him a lot.

You and Riv were quiet when you were quitting the lab. It was hella uncomfortable, but you didn’t want to push anything. Once you were outside, Johnny appeared in front of the door. You stopped to hear him, River didn’t even notice you stayed behind.

“Cops seems to like you. Could be this one’s sniffin’ around for something’ extra?” he asked with crossed hands.

“Christ, whaa? No, River’s all right,” you assured him.

“Mh, yeeeah,” you heard sarcasm in Johnny’s voice.

“Alright, Johhny, can tell you got somethin’ say. Can’t wait to hear it,” you said with sarcasm.

“Me? No, no. Just maybe this cop’s flying straight in your pants,” he dropped another bomb.

“What the fuck, Johnny? Seriously? You think it’s just an excuse for him to drag me to bed?” -you couldn’t believe what you just heard- “You’re just a stack of data in my head, you know shit. Wait, are you jealous?”

“I’m done with your bullshit,” Johnny shook his head and disappeared.

“No, I’m done with your bullshit!” you screamed in your thoughts. You were losing your shit. You had to find a way to get him out of your head. Fast. Before you lose your patience and you shoot yourself in a head just to make him quiet forever.

You quickly caught up River. He waited for you in his car.

“I was wonderin’ where you are. We’ve got no time to lose.” River said.

“Sorry, I’ve got a call,” you had to lie to him.

“Something important?” he asked.

“Nah, just one guy. Real pain in the ass. We can go now,” you said.

River nodded his head and you drove to another destination. During your way you were again both quiet. You wanted to comfort and calm him down, but you didn’t know how to do it right. This whole situation was horrible. Plus, he got fired.

It looked like NCPD was just like any other corporation, big fishes are in charge and all they care about is money and power. And in between all this mess was him, cop by vocation, who believed in order and wanted to fight with corruption. If you were old V, who still worked for Arasaka, you would call him weak and naive. It was good you were no longer that kind of V.

“Okay, lemme hear it…” River broke silence and looked at you for a while.

“So, you lost your badge and didn’t tell me about it – why?” you had to ask him that, he knew it was coming.

“I… don’t know,” he replied with shame.

“Makes you a bit of a leadhead, doe’n’t it?” you asked another question.

“Eh, that it do,” -River agreed with you- “It’s just uh… It ain’t easy for me to talk ‘bout what’s bitin’ at my ass,” he confessed.

“I get that,” –you nodded- “I act the same sometimes. So, where are we’re headin’ now?

“To Joss’. Randy’s mom. She thinks he just ran away from home. For now, keep the kidnapping between us,” River said.

“Sure. Tell me more about Randy, how he’s like?” you added.

“Petty theft, drugs, runnin’ away from home – that kind,” he answered.

“Cop uncles really see the best in ya…” you sighed.

“There’re people who always find their way into trouble. Randy’s one of ‘em. He acts this way since his father disappeared from his life,” River continued.

“Ah, shit. Think Yawen’ll actually help us, all things considered?” you asked.

“Yeah, she will. These tiffs of ours always end up the same way. I’ll tell ya about it over a beer sometime,” River looked at you.

“Sign me up then. We find Randy, then we find the bottoms of a few bottles,” you smiled.

“It’ll be my pleasure. Ah, fuck… I wish I coulda been there for my sister when she needed it the most. We don’t get along well. I didn’t take care ‘bout them as I should,” River blamed himself.

“Riv, it’s not your fault. Listen to me, we’ll find him,” you assured him.

* * *

After 12 hours you found Randy alive and the others, just in the nick of time. It required searching for clues inside Randy’s trailer, help from Riv’s friend, watching bunch of really sick BDs, hacking security system all over the right farm and a little bit of luck. You were sick to your stomach when you saw those poor teens being plugged into all those machines. You’ve seen weird shit all over Night City, but something like this? Never. You wanted Peter Pan to be dead.

NCPD finally arrived all area and evidences were secured. When Riv helped other cops, you were thinking about his family and Joss. Her husband was an asshole and she was left alone with three kids. It was all difficult to her, especially with Randy being rebellious. River blamed himself, he didn’t spend much time with his sister and her kids. But maybe now, after this horrible case, they would be able to fix their relationships. Family was important to him, you could say that without a doubt.

Once you were kicked off Arasaka your parents never contacted you. You never knew if that was because you failed them and they preferred to pretend you are dead or simply Arasaka didn’t let them do it. Growing up in corpo family had its advantages (like shitload of money), but it was fucked up home. Your parents simply trained you to become the best asset for Arasaka, you rarely felt any love from them. So, you never had real family. This is why you wished River and Joss to reconcile, whatever happened between them.

When River was done with everything, he came to you.

“We did it, River.”

“We sure did. But I’m not about to leave it like this. The horror this bastard inflicted… Can’t let it go.”

“Whaddaya wanna do? Zero him?”

“Exactly. Squeeze the life out of him with my bare hands. This sick fuck has to die.”

“No, River. Want that fucker’s blood on my hands, too.”

“Appereciate your dedication, V… But this is between me and Harris. Gonna take him out in my own way.”

“Sure you don’t want help?” They’ll catch you.”

“No, they won’t. I’m… Well… I was a detective, remember? I know how to cover my tracks.”

“Just remember – say the word and I’m there. You can count on me.”

“Need a little time to myself now… But I’ll remember. Thanks V, really. Couldn’t’ve done it without you.”

“Don’t mention it. And holler if you change your mind. Or, if you’re just in the mood to holler.”

“I will. I gotta go with Randy to hospital now.”

“Yeah. Take care, Officer.”

“I lost that title not so long time ago.”

“To me, you’re still Officer.”

River smiled and moved away from you. You were such a good team, you really worked good together. And everything ended up well. You could finally come home and take some rest.

* * *

**Two day later**

You just woke up to the sound of your phone. Someone texted you. You smiled, when you saw, who was that.

**_Hey, V. I’m gonna go visit Randy in the hospital. Wanna buy something for him. Got any tips?_ **

**_How about a new record? Some fresh tunes might cheer him up._ **

**_Good idea. How about you? How’re ya holding up?_ **

**_I’m all right. How are you handling all this?_ **

**_Still haven’t decompressed after everything, but at least I’m not worried sick. Randy’s alive and that’s all that matters._ **

**_What if I said you didn’t have to? We should celebrate – just you and me – somewhere chilled, laidback… Whaddaya think? ;)_ **

**_Well, how could I say no to that. Maybe tonight? ;)_ **

**_I’m all in, Officer ;)_ **

**_Good to hear, Ma’am ;) we’ll talk where to meet once I’m out of hospital._ **

**_Sure. Tell Randy I said hi!_ **

“Christ, V. You do want him to be flying straight in your pants. I’m gonna puke,” Johnny appeared out of nowhere near your bed.

“And what’s wrong about it? You said yourself. “Fuck. The. Police”, remember?” you smirked.

“Fuck, V! This is not what I meant!” he almost shouted.

“It looks like your instructions weren’t clear enough, Johnny,” you toyed with him.

“Fuck this shit, I’m out.”

Ah, you loved to make Johnny lose his shit. You smiled and stretched in bed. You couldn’t wait for tonight. For the first time in a long time, you felt some kind of happiness. And it was nice change, very very nice.


End file.
